


Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Bucky Barnes is a dick, Bucky is not your typical Omega, Cuddles, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Bucky, PIETRO IS ALIVE SHUT UP, Pietro is an adorable doofus, Starbucks, Steve is so done with children, Stucky - Freeform, Tickle Wars, a/b/o dynamics, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve smiles against Bucky’s jaw. He can feel his pulse skyrocket through the thin skin at his throat. “Hop to, Soldier.”</i>
</p><p>In which children swarm at a publicity meeting, Bucky is a little shit, and Steve is begrudgingly happy about all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Enough 夫复何求](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692078) by [blakjc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc)



“We’re surrounded.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“There’s no way out. This is our last hoorah. This is how you die.”

“Bucky, you’re ridiculous.”

“Goodbye Steve.”

“You’re not even in Ground Zero!”

“I love you. I’ll miss you. I’ll be at your grave in Arlington every Memorial day.”

“I hate you so much.”

There’s children everywhere. They’re in various stages of Avengers-themed uniforms, pajamas and t-shirts, clamoring for autographs and hand shakes and pictures. It’s like a nightmare come to life. It’s the USO trips all over again, only more drippy and scream-y and Steve’s face hurts from smiling so much. 

Bucky’s voice laughs in his ear, all the way from the other side of the park. He’s doing security, since he isn’t comfortable in crowds yet. And Steve can feel him watching him through binoculars. Another sticky child with a sparkly runs over to him, asking him to sign a tiny plastic version of his own helmet. 

How many times must he be called Captain ‘Mer-ka before he develops a complex?

\--

Admittedly, the first half of his birthday this year was straight out of hell. The evening wasn’t so bad. 

They’re sitting out on one of Stark’s many balconies watching the fireworks light up Lady Liberty in a rainbow of colors. The uniforms have been discarded in favor of old worn out jeans and comfortable shoes (or in Clint’s case, no shoes at all). Pietro is running back and forth with sparklers, drawing light designs in the air for a game of Pictionary. Natasha, Wanda, Tony, Rhodey and Sam are all screaming at him, some of them incoherently between laughs, trying to figure out what they are before they vanish from the air. 

Thor and Vision are in another corner with Bruce, who is politely trying to explain fireworks. And try to convince both Thor and Vision that no, it wouldn’t be a good idea to add to the New York display by bringing lightning into the mix. 

Clint is sitting with Maria and Pepper, teaching them how to spin arrows (though Pepper’s been given a drum stick from who knows where, mostly because she accidently almost stabbed Steve in the foot with an arrow she was using earlier). They’ve all had champagne, and they’ve all a piece of cake. 

Steve asked for charity donations every year, so there weren’t any gifts. Well, not any physical gifts.

Bucky is tucked up against Steve’s side where they sit together on a Papasan, too little room for a pair of men their size. But that’s fine by them. Steve’s got a glass of wine in one hand and his other laced with Bucky’s. Bucky’s hiding mostly under a cheetah print snuggie with ear phones in.

He still twitches occasionally when a particularly loud display goes off. Steve squeezes his hand and leans to kiss his temple. “I love you.”

“What?” Bucky tugs an ear bug out to look at him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you to—“

“But it wont save you from the pay back I owe you from this morning.”

Bucky blinked at him owlishly. Steve leaned to take a deep breath, relaxing at the sweet mix of Mate. “Don’t whine at me. It won’t work.”

Bucky whines anyway. It’s a small, soft thing, but it’s between the explosions. Bruce, Clint, Pepper and Wanda all turn to look at him. It takes a moment for the Alphas to catch on. And then there’s Pietro, who doesn’t hear anything when he’s drawing butterflies with sparkly things on fire, so he just keeps running between the chairs. 

“Get a room,” Sam gives Steve a withering look. “Come on, man.”

“You heard the man,” Steve smiles against Bucky’s jaw. He can feel his pulse skyrocket through the thin skin at his throat. “Hop to, Soldier.”

\--

Steve wakes up to Man With A Plan on the fifth. Bucky runs screaming from the bedroom when Steve all but launches after him, growing low in his throat.

He’s grateful though, even as he tackles Bucky to the floor for an epic war of who-is-more-ticklish. Whatever funk Bucky had been over the kid thing seems to have been worked out of his system. Bucky smiles up at him, panting and wide-eyed, cheeks flushed from laughing.

When they kiss, it’s a whole new fire works show.

_You’re enough for me. You always will be._

**Author's Note:**

> meta about dynamics will come eventually
> 
> i actually hate this but i needed an outlet i'm sorry


End file.
